Sick Christmas
by Heroine Riejj
Summary: Being sick with the Christmas holidays and nobody to take care of him, Yahiro wished he never hurt her. Only Rated K Total fluff. Is a Christmas story. warning: OOC, amateur writing, grammar mistakes.


**Sick Christmas. **

Being sick with the Christmas holidays and nobody to take care of him, Yahiro wished he never hurt her.

**Yes people this is going to be a Yahiro/Megumi story. Again. I seriously only have stories of those two... But they are so cute!!! I love Yahiro and Megumi.  
Ow, and I want to ask if I should write a Ryuu/Finn story because I totally like Finn. SHE KICKS ASS!! Or just more Yahiro/Megumi stories who will defiantly come.  
Also, I wish all who read this a merry Christmas and a great 2010. Let's spread Special A. and Yahiro/Megumi love to the world!!  
I dedicate this to all the people who ever wrote a Yahiro/Megumi fan fiction or a fan art. Together we can make people fall in love with the cutes special a couple!!  
"This is talking"**

'**This is Megumi writing'**** (not used much. Megumi is over that)  
**_**This are thought, dreams, past things, notes.**_

**(****A/n: this are author notes, they will be bold)**

**And that's about it... Have fun with my story.**

"Saiga-sama, here are some new papers that have to be checked" Yahiro's assistant came in with a huge staple of papers. Yahiro sighed when he saw it. The whole day he wasn't feeling well and he couldn't wait to go home. He couched for the thousand time that day.

"Saiga-sama, are you sick?" his assistant came next to him and placed her hand on his forehead. "You're totally hot, Saiga-sama" the assistant was shocked. "I will call a cab to get you home" and she took the phone on his desk.

"What about the papers?" Yahiro asked.

"I will send them to Takashima-sama" the assistant smiled evil. "Besides, he owns this company to" **(a/n: Yahiro and Kei own a company together, don't ask me why. Just like the idea.)**

Yahiro faked a weak smile back.

"The cab is here about 10 minutes. Take care" and Yahiro assistant walked away with the papers.

In the clothes he had on the whole day Yahiro got into bed. His servants weren't here because the holidays came up and they all wanted to be with their families. So Yahiro will be all alone, even on Christmas eve tomorrow.

"_Yahiro-kun" Yahiro heard her smooth voice. But that couldn't… He hadn't seen or talked to her the past 2 years. When they all celebrated Christmas at Akira's place. Yahiro see himself again in his suit and her in her cute red dress. "Megumi" he whispered… She smiled. He __knows what happened this evening. He found out that Megumi had a marriage interview and almost accepted it. "Why did you go to that marriage interview?" he asked her.  
'Why do you care so much?' she had a light blush on her cheeks. Yahiro now know what she was hoping. She hoped that he said that he did care because he loved her. But he didn't say that. "I don't care" he said angry. "Just do what you want to do, we're not an item you know" he looked into her shocked eyes. "I never liked you" he heard himself saying. "I just used you to be close to Akira" the next moment she ran away crying. "No… Megumi" he whispered… "Megumi!!!" he shouted_

"MEGUMI!" he got awake shouting to see it was the next day. 16:00 showed his digital clock. **(A/n: I'm not English so I really don't get the AM PM thingy. So I hope you all now that 16:00 is 4 o'clock in the afternoon, so if that's 4:00 PM please tell me I'm right…)  
**When he looked next to him he saw an eraser board. His eyes waded. It couldn't be. _Megumi… _  
Fast he got out of his bed smelling someone cooking. He took the erase board with him and hurried downstairs seeing a brown haired woman cooking.

"Megumi" he whispered and she turned around. She got a blush on her cheeks. Not knowing what to say. "Why... how…" he tried to ask but he couldn't. Megumi changed in the two years he didn't see her. The last thing he heard about her was that she was going to Italy. Megumi still looked cute but also more like an adult woman.

"I came back for the holidays" Megumi said. He couldn't believe he heard her voice again. It was still the same. "I was at Kei and Hikari's this morning and they tolled me that you were sick and there was nobody here to take care of you. And that you will be alone on Christmas eve, so I thought…" she didn't said anything anymore. She wasn't sure what she thought. "Sorry if you expect to see Akira here for you cooking." _She didn't forget what happened two years ago _Yahiro though sadly. But how could she forget, he hurt her so bad that day. It was exactly two years ago.  
"I will make something to eat for you." She said and turned around to the stove again. "You can take a shower and turn into a pyjama or something" she didn't turned around again. Yahiro sighed and laid the erase board on the kitchen table. Why didn't he say anything to her? Why didn't he do anything?

When he came downstairs again he didn't see her but the erase board was still on the kitchen table and the hot steaming porridge was next to it. He sat down and eats some porridge. Then he saw something was writing on the erase board.

_Getting some stuff, back in less then a hour._

Yahiro just stared at it. Some stuff? Was she planning to sleep here? Only to take care of him? She couldn't still… _Does she still loves me?_ He gripped his head. He had a terrible headache but his fever came down a little bit.

"Sweet dreams, Yahiro" he heard softly.

"I'm not sleeping" he said opening his eyes looking straight into Megumi's face.  
"It's the best if you sleep…" Megumi said with a blush on her face. "I saw you eat the porridge."

"Yeah…" Yahiro said. "Thanks for making it"

"It's okay."  
"Megumi…" Yahiro said. "Why are you here after I did to you?"

"Like I said, I heard there was no one to take care of you and I didn't want you to be alone at Christmas"  
"But I ruined your Christmas."  
"I had no special plans…" Ryuu is with Finn and Jun is at Sakura's. Same as Akira, Tadashi, Kei and Hikari."

"Didn't you get invited?" Yahiro asked.

"I did, but last year I also was invited and then I was dumped with some cousins of Sakura. They aren't that nice against girls."  
"Did they try something?" Yahiro asked trying to be innocent.

"One tried to kiss me" Megumi said. "He better couldn't try that, He got beat up by Akira, Sakura, Jun and Ryuu. Pore guy still have troubles with breathing."  
Yahiro chuckled a little.

"Can I lie down next to you?" Megumi asked. "I'm kind of tired" She blushed again.

"Sure…" Yahiro said with a red face and he made some place for Megumi who lay next to him.

"Thanks" She said and a silent follows. Yahiro know he had to talk about two years ago.

"Megumi... about two years ago..."

"You lied, didn't you?" Megumi said. "Kei told me that last year." She didn't look at him when she said that.

"Well maybe I did lie…" Yahiro said. "But you know why I did it."

"Because of that marriage interview? If I really liked that guy I wouldn't lie besides you now, would I?"  
"No you wouldn't…" Yahiro said and the silence returned but this time it wasn't bad. "Megumi, can you promise me something?"

"Sure" she answered.

"If I wake up at Christmas morning. Will you be lying in my arms?"

"I don't lie in your arms right now…" Megumi said moving a little bit closer so Yahiro could wrap his arms around her.

"Promise me…" he whispered.

"I promise" she whispered back. "I want to wake up on Christmas morning in your arms" after those words she felled asleep. Yahiro gave her a kiss on her forehead and also felled asleep.

The next morning came soon as sunlight felled on Yahiro face. A little bit tired he opened his eyes and looked at the girl lying in his arms.

"My little angel" he whispered pressing a kiss on her nose. Yahiro keep looking at Megumi until she got awake. Rubbing her eye she looked at Yahiro.  
"Good morning" she said.

"Morning angel" Yahiro said pressing a kiss on her forehead making her blush. "Want your Christmas present?" Megumi looked weird at Yahiro as he did come out of the bed walking to the closet. He opened a drawer taking some little present out of it. He stared at it awhile and turned then back to Megumi.  
"I was planning to give this to you two years ago…" He walked to her and gave it. "Hope you will like it."

She stared at the nice wrapped gift. Carefully she took the paper off and opened the box. She saw a cute necklace. It was a half heart with a wing to it. On the heart part there was a Y writing. She stared at Yahiro who hold the other part next to his face. She placed her hand behind it and saw a M writing on the heart part.

"Stupid gift, right?" Yahiro said taking Megumi's part out of the box and hold it next to his part. "It's so childish and sticky."

Megumi shook her head. "No." she whispered. "I think it's cute and…. Really sweet." She linked the two parts together. "They fit perfect."

Yahiro smiled and part the two necklace apart. He took Megumi's part and went to her neck. She did her hair apart and he did the necklace on her neck. Then he did his own part on his neck.  
Megumi looked at the necklace that was hanging on her neck. "I don't have anything for you" she whispered.  
"That's okay" Yahiro said looking at the girl in front of him. "You being here is enough for me." Megumi looked down with a giant blush. Yahiro smiled when he saw it.

"Yahiro…" she whispered. She shove a little bit closer to him. "Please tell me I'm dreaming." She looked at him. "And then never wake me up…" Yahiro touched her cheek.

"This is al real, Megumi-chan." He whispered. He was afraid. Afraid if he did ask her it she would run away. But he had to try. He did his arms around her waist and pulled her in a hug.

"Yahiro-kun…" she whispered when she lied with her forehead on his shoulder.

"Megumi." He whispered in her ear. "Please be mine." He felled how the body of the girl shocked. "I love you." He continued. "Please, stay with me."

"Yahiro." She said and he felled her body relax. She got back a little so her face where right in front of his. "Do you really love me?" she asked. She just couldn't believe it.

"Yes." He said. "I do love you, Yamamoto Megumi." He said and he pushed his forehead against her. "So what is your answer?" Megumi had closed her eyes as he continued to watch her. When she opened them she looked straight into his.  
"I love you to." She said.  
"So you stay with me?" he asked. "Till death turn us apart."

"No" she said looking into his eyes that looked shock. "I will be with you even longer. Death can't part us apart. Nothing or nobody can't." She saw his eyes shine. Then she felled his lips on hers. And they both know that they wanted to be like this forever.

**Omg this sucks. It's so OOC and it's so fluffy… As you can see it's a Christmas story. I started writing it before Christmas but wasn't able to finish it.  
Hope you all liked it and please leave a review.**


End file.
